narniafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Książę Kaspian (film Disney)
Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian (ang. The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, 2008) – amerykańsko - brytyjski film przygodowy w reżyserii Andrew Adamsona. Adaptacja książki ''Książę Kaspian'' autorstwa C.S Lewisa. Zdjęcia plenerowe do filmu powstawały w Nowej Zelandii, Czechach, w Słowenii oraz w Polsce, w Górach Stołowych i w Karkonoszach . Ujęcia wnętrz zrealizowano m.in. w praskiej wytwórni Barrandov Studios.'' Wytwórcami filmu są Walden Media oraz Disney Pictures. '' Obsada w polskiej wersji językowej *Marcin Hycnar – Książę Kaspian *Maja Cygańska– [[Łucja Pevensie|'Łucja']] *Marta Dąbrowska–[[Zuzanna Pevensie| Zuzanna]] *Kamil Kubik– [[Edmund Pevensie|'Edmund']] *Piotr Deszkiewicz – [[Piotr Pevensie|'Piotr']] *Piotr Machalica –[[Aslan| Aslan]] *Janusz Zakrzeński – [[Doktor Kornelius|'Doktor Kornelius']] *Krzysztof Stelmaszyk – Król Miraz *Miłogost Reczek – Baron Podlizar *Adam Ferency – [[Zuchon|'Zuchon']] *Artur Barciś – [[Nikabrik|'Nikabrik']] *Danuta Stenka – [[Jadis|'Biała Czarownica']] *Mariusz Bonaszewski – Baron Sobiepan *Leon Charewicz – Baron Podlizar *Henryk Talar – [[Truflogon|'Truflogon']] *Marcin Przybylski – [[Ryczypisk|'Ryczypisk']] *Mirosław Zbrojewicz – [[Gromojar|'Gromojar']] *Ewa Konstancja Bułhak – [[Prunaprismia|'Królowa Pretensjonata']] *Andrzej Blumenfeld – [[Wilkołak|'Wilkołak']] *Agata Kulesza –[[Hag| Wiedźma Hag]] Opis fabuły Telmarski książę Kaspian, nastoletni następca tronu Narnii, salwuje się ucieczką ze swojej stolicy, kiedy jego ciotka rodzi pierworodnego syna Miraza, lorda-protektora królestwa. Kaspian ucieka w samą porę, bowiem Miraz wydał już rozkaz zgładzenia go. Ścigany przez siepaczy Miraza książę zbiega do puszczy, uwożąc ze sobą róg królowej Zuzanny, magiczny artefakt otoczony czcią przez dawnych Narnijczyków. W trakcie ucieczki Kaspian spotyka czarnego karła Nikabrika oraz czerwonego karła Zuchona. Mając ścigających go Telmarów za plecami, Kaspian używa rogu królowej Zuzanny, aby wezwać pomoc. Zuchon zostaje schwytany przez Telmarów i zabrany do Miraza, podczas gdy Nikabrik i mówiący borsuk Truflogon ratują Kaspiana. Tymczasem w ogarniętej II wojną światową Anglii rodzeństwo Pevensie prowadzi swoje dawne życie, wspominając czasy, gdy rządzili Narnią. Od ich powrotu do Anglii minął rok. Zuzanna wydaje się pogodzona z tym, że już nigdy nie zobaczą magicznego świata, a Piotr ma wszystkim za złe, że traktują go jak dziecko. Podczas oczekiwania na metro na londyńskiej stacji Strand cała czwórka zostaje magicznie przeniesiona do jaskini na wybrzeżu Narnii. Rodzeństwo szybko odkrywa, że w pobliżu znajdują się ruiny ich dawnej stolicy – Ker-Paravel. Z nietkniętego podziemnego skarbca odzyskują swoje artefakty, odkrywają też, że ich zamek został zaatakowany i zburzony, a nie popadł w ruinę sam z siebie. Kaspian ujawnia Truflogonowi i Nikabrikowi, że jest ściganym następcą tronu Telmarów. Po spotkaniu z waleczną myszą Ryczypiskiem i grupą centaurów Kaspian trafia na wiec dawnych Narnijczyków. Na wiecu są także dawni poddani Jadis (Białej Czarownicy) – minotaury i czarne karły. Pomimo początkowej rozbieżności zdań między zgromadzonymi, księciu udaje się przekonać Narnijczyków do wspólnej walki z Mirazem, obiecując zwrócić im kraj, jeśli pomogą mu w odzyskaniu tronu. Tymczasem lord-protektor przekonuje telmarskich baronów, że książę Kaspian został porwany przez Narnijczyków (dowodem jest schwytany Zuchon), którym wydaje wojnę – do ich ostatecznego wytępienia. Miraz zamierza ubiec rodzeństwo Pevensie zmierzające do Kaspiana i zgnieść opór Narnijczyków zanim dawni królowie i królowe przyjdą im z pomocą. Piotr, Edmund, Zuzanna i Łucja ratują Zuchona, którego Miraz wysłał na śmierć. Zuchon wyjaśnia czwórce dawnych władców, że wkrótce po ich odejściu Narnię najechali i podbili Telmarowie – plemię ludzi, a od czasu zniknięcia rodzeństwa Pevensie minęło w ich dawnym królestwie 1300 lat. Przez kolejne lata od inwazji Telmarowie tępili Narnijczyków, aż zmusili ich do wycofania się do puszcz i lasów. Od tego czasu Narnijczycy żyją w głębokim ukryciu, a Telmarowie zdążyli przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że są jedynymi gospodarzami w Narnii. Podczas podróży do Kaspiana Łucja dostrzega Aslana, ale pozostali nie chcą jej uwierzyć, choć Edmund nie jest pewien swego. Rodzeństwu udaje się ostatecznie dotrzeć do księcia i Narnijczyków, którzy założyli bazę w Kopcu Aslana, sztucznym wzgórzu wzniesionym wokół i ponad przełamanym Kamiennym Stołem. Już podczas pierwszego spotkania widoczne są rozbieżne stanowiska Piotra i Kaspiana. Podczas gdy Telmarowie szykują się na wojnę i budują na rzece Berunie most dla przeprawienia swoich wojsk, w Kopcu Aslana Narnijczycy zastanawiają się nad swoją strategią. Nie zważając na zdanie Kaspiana (obrony w Kopcu) i Łucji (nawiązania kontaktu z Aslanem) Piotr forsuje pomysł wyprzedzającego ataku na stolicę Telmarów. Atak następuje nocą: gryfy wysadzają desant na wieżach i murach telmarskiej cytadeli, a po otwarciu bramy do zamku wdzierają się pozostałe oddziały Narnijczyków. Kiedy Kaspian postanawia wziąć odwet na Mirazie, zamek staje na nogi, a Telmarów nie udaje się wziąć z zaskoczenia. Piotr mimo to zarządza atak. Kiedy okazuje się, że bitwy nie można wygrać, Piotr daje znak do odwrotu, ale części wojsk nie udaje się wycofać; zostają uwięzione na dziedzińcu cytadeli i wycięte w pień. Miraz wykorzystuje nocny atak Narnijczyków pod wodzą Kaspiana, żeby zagarnąć tron i koronę królestwa dla siebie. Pomimo wcześniejszych wątpliwości, telmarscy baronowie stają po jego stronie, oddając mu swoje wojska. Most na rzece zostaje ukończony, a armia Telmarów przeprawia się na drugi brzeg, kierując się na Kopiec Aslana. Podczas powrotu do Kopca Aslana, Piotr i Kaspian obwiniają się nawzajem o spodowanie porażki; nieomal dochodzi między nimi do walki. W Kopcu Nikabrik przekonuje Kaspiana, żeby wykorzystał pomoc innej niż dawni królowie starożytnej siły. W sali Kamiennego Stołu Kaspian pertraktuje z wiedźmą i wilkołakiem, którzy – ku jego przerażeniu – rozpoczynają przyzywanie Białej Czarownicy. Piotr, Edmund i Zuchon przybywają na czas, żeby im przeszkodzić; Edmundowi udaje się strzaskać lodową taflę, zza której zaczęła się wyłaniać Jadis. Wobec przybycia telmarskiej armii pod Kopiec Aslana Piotr, Kaspian i pozostali układają swój plan obrony. Łucja i Zuzanna wyjeżdżają samotnie na poszukiwanie Aslana, podczas gdy Piotr wyzywa Miraza na pojedynek na śmierć i życie (stawką jest bezwarunkowa kapitulacja armii przegranego), by zyskać czas dla swoich sióstr. Miraz przyjmuje wyzwanie, także dlatego, że daje się zmanipulować części telmarskich baronów, pragnących jego zguby. Podczas gdy Piotr i Miraz walczą, Zuzanna i Łucja są ścigane przez Telmarów; Zuzanna odłącza się od siostry, żeby zatrzymać pościg, co udaje się jej po przybyciu Kaspiana. Piotr pokonuje Miraza, ale nie zabija go – zamiast tego oddaje miecz Kaspianowi, dając mu szansę na wyrównanie rachunków ze zdradzieckim stryjem. Kaspian daruje życie Mirazowi, zapowiadając, że odda Narnijczykom ich królestwo. Kiedy wydaje się już, że do bitwy nie dojdzie, baron Sobiepan zdradziecko przebija Miraza jedną ze strzał z kołczana królowej Zuzanny. Sobiepan ogłasza, że Narnijczycy zastrzelili Miraza i wzywa Telmarów do ataku. Telmarowie rozpoczynają ostrzał Kopca Aslana za pomocą katapult, a ich konnica i piechota atakują Narnijczyków. Obrońcy używają szeregu taktyk do zniwelowania przewagi liczebnej wroga, m.in. znienacka zapadają część pola bitwy (zmodyfikowana taktyka wilczych dołów), przez co telmarska konnica ulega rozbiciu i zostaje wzięta w kleszcze. Narnijczycy używają też ataków z powietrza, ostatecznie jednak są zmuszeni do frontalnego szturmu na piechotę wroga. W międzyczasie Łucja odnajduje Aslana. Lew budzi drzewa, uśpione od czasu inwazji Telmarów, i wysyła je na pole bitwy pod Kopcem. Odsiecz przybywa, gdy armia Narnijczyków jest otoczona ze wszystkich stron przez Telmarów. Przebudzony las dziesiątkuje Telmarów i niszczy ich machiny bojowe, a baron Sobiepan nakazuje odwrót do mostu na Berunie. Przy moście ma miejsce ostatnia faza bitwy: Aslan przyzywa ducha rzeki, który niszczy most, ostatecznie rozbija ocalałe oddziały Telmarów i topi barona Sobiepana. Kaspian zostaje królem (jako Kaspian X) i wkracza triumfalnie do telmarskiej stolicy u boku Aslana i czwórki dawnych władców. Aslan wyjaśnia Piotrowi i Zuzannie, że nie powrócą już do Narnii. Kaspian wygłasza przemówienie do wszystkich swoich poddanych – zarówno Telmarów jak i Narnijczyków – zachęcając ich do pozostania w Narnii. Zapowiada też, że Telmarowie, którzy nie chcą mieszkać w Narnii, mogą odejść do swojej prawdziwej ojczyzny (tropikalnej wyspy w świecie rodzeństwa Pevensie). Aby upewnić Telmarów, że w tej propozycji nie ma żadnego podstępu, Piotr, Zuzanna, Edmund i Łucja przechodzą przez bramę otwartą przez Aslana. Trafiają na stację Strand, tuż przed odjazdem pociągu, na który czekali przed przybyciem do Narnii. Tuż przed przejściem przez bramę dochodzi do pocałunku Zuzanny i Kaspiana. Różnice między książką, a filmem *Według książki na dworcu jest zupełnie pusto, a w filmie panuje tłum. *W filmie dodano scenę walki Zuchona z Edmundem. *W książce mamy do czynienia z Tanecznym Uroczyskiem, lecz w filmie nie ma o tym wzmiani. *W książce nie ma oblężenia zamku, natomiast w filmie jest. *Posyłając list Mirazowi, Edmundowi towarzyszył olbrzym i Ryczypisk. W filmie towarzyszył mu olbrzym i centaur. *Podczas pojedynku Piotra z Mirazem są mistrzowie. W filmie ich nie ma. *W książce nie ma wzmianki o Bogu Rzeki, który zabił większość Telmarów i zniszczył ich most. W filmie jest. *Podczas, gdy dzieci przechodzą do swojego świata, robią to osobno od Telmarów, a w książce wchodzą równocześnie. *W książce nie jest powiedziane o chłopcu, który zakochał się w Zuzannie. W filmie wątek ten jest porudzony. Film DVD thumb|Okładka filmu DVDFilm "Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian trafił na płyty DVD w roku 2008. Film na płycie w wersji oryginalnej możemy obejrzeć w kilku językach, m.in. polskim i angielskim. W takich językach do wyboru są również napisy. Oprócz tego na płycie znajdują się materiały dodatkowe, obejmujące sceny niewykorzystane, komentarze reżyserów i aktorów, ekipy filmowej, dodatkowe materiały wideo. fr:Le Monde de Narnia : Le Prince Caspian Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Opowieści z Narnii